narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Yuzan332
Usuwanie Przekierowań Siemka! Zauważyłem, że ostatnio zostało usunięte sporo przekierowań. Piszę do Ciebie, bo pewnie Pain tego nie zrobił, gdyż proszę, byś starał się usuwać te przekierowania z artykułów, gdyż później najpotrzebniejsza są strasznie naspamione.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:53, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Racja, ale pomyśl, że inne artykuły też dotyczą różnych grup, ale w tytule mają liczbę pojedyńczą, więc ja tam nie widzę problemu.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:06, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) I jeszcze coś: uważam, że lepsze jest Martwy, gdyż składa się to z jednej frazy i nie Martwy mniej się wyróżnia.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:07, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dow%C3%B3dca_J%C5%8Dnin%C3%B3w http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter-nin http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kurier_Ninja http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Missing-nin http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mnich_Ninja http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sennin http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sensor[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:09, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, ja już od dawma wpisywałem Martwy i możesz przyglądnąc się artykułom, i zobaczyć, ale w końcu wy jesteście adminami i wy macie trochę więcej do powiedzenia.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:12, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:300px-Prepared_Needle_Shot.jpg Wrzuciłem inną, o większym wymiarze.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:15, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Czy ja wiem, w sumie to uważam, że te nazwy powinno zmienić się na japońskie, albo polskie np. Hunter-nin - Oinin, albo Łowca-nin, Missing-nin - Nukenin, albo Poszukiwany-nin. Nin jest traktowane jako skrót od ninja, więc można go raczej użyć. Co do Martwy, to Ci ustąpie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:16, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. A co myślisz o zmianie tych hunter-ninów i missing-ninów?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:23, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Wporzo[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:28, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Nie chce Ci nic mówić, ale używanie forum w ten sposób, jest dość głupie i od takich spraw są dyskusje przy artykułach. Forum jest od tego, by sobie pogadać, albo pozastanawiać się nad jakimiś ważnymi sprawami, a jak widzisz taka SnT piszę o tej drużynie czegoś tam na forum, zamiast zrobić to na dyskusji.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 21:08, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) No i forum powinno zostać założone tutaj: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 21:09, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Krysztalowe_igly.jpg Powtarza się, DP po raz kolejny wrzucił powtarzającą się grafikę, i dostał informację o tym. Sugeruję dać mu drugie ostrzeżenie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:58, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Przepraszam, proszę Cię, abyś nie dawał mi drugiego ostrzeżenia, zważając na fakt, że teraz wrzuam już normalne grafiki, które się nie powtarzają, oprócz tegoz djęcia z Kabuto. Prosze o wyrozumiałość.[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 11:07, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) A ja proszę o sprawiedliwość.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:11, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuje Dziękuje za wyrozumiałość[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 16:41, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Mam jedno pytanie: kogo niby obraziłem i gdzie, bo sobie nie przypominam? I jeszcze coś, wyjaśnij poco robić spam na aktywności, jak można robić to na specjalnej stronie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:01, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo proste, na polu aktywności bd się pojawiały wszystkie wiadomości w nim pozostawione. Z tego co się dowiedziałem to wypowiedzi na forum mogą być setki, gdyż userom będą bardziej eydtować forum, niż wiki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:14, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) "rób z siebie błazna dalej", nie obraziłem go. Stwierdziłem po prostu, że sam z siebie robi taką osobą, nie miało go to na celu obrażenie, tylko uświadomienie, że robi edycje na odwal i byle jak. Ale co tam, przecież i tak nie rozumiesz. Dalej, wlep mi bana. Tak strasznie bd się mścił za to, jakim byłem biurokratą, podczas gdy pokazujesz, że jesteś znacznie gorszym. Mścij się dalej, proszę bardzo. Usiłuję z Tb po ludzku do czegoś dojść, ale ty oczywiście swoje.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:20, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Asasyn, nie słuchaj go. Uważa że wie lepiej, bo był adminem nie wiadomo ile razy. Nie słuchaj go. Btw, nie pozwalaj sobie na komentarze pod Twoim adresem typu "przecież i tak nie rozumiesz". Jesteś o niebo lepszym biurokratą, I przebijasz GW na głowę dlatego, że jesteś sprawiedliwy i konsekwetny, ale też wyrozumiały. Nie dziw się, że GW tego nie rozumie. P.S. GW, nie kłóć się, bo mam rację. [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 18:33, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Nie mam zamiaru się kłócić, bo zaraz dostanę wiadomość od Anoona, a to nie ma sensu.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:49, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, chyba znowu mnie poniosło i puściłem serię niemiłych słów. Sorki, po prostu proszę o sprawiedliwość, bo to niesprawiedliwe, żeby za coś takiego dostać warna.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 20:08, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) No choćby za wszystkie uwagi, które do Ciebie pisałem. Nie widzę sensu, go przepraszać, bo on ciągle robi coś takiego, a wy mu nic nie powiecie, co uważam za niesprawiedliwe. Jak wrzuca się powtarzającą grafikę, to otrzymuje się ostrzeżenie o powtórzeniu, a on je zignorował, więc ost mu się zasłużył. Ale jak już Ci tak zależy, to go przeproszę, ale nieszczerze.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:44, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) A no właśnie, mineły już dwa dni, i większość głosów była za tym, by została liczba pojedyńcza, no i propozycja padła, by jednak zmienić to na Poszukiwany Ninja i Łowca Ninja.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:47, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) No to żeś mnie rozwalił, DPjest użytkownikiem od okoła roku, gdyż działał wcześniej na koncie Zarezerwowany, więc przy nim, to Ty jesteś ten nowy.:P[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:48, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) Niestety chat ma jakieś bugi, wiem, bo go testowaliśmy na Bleach Wiki. Wbij na gg, ale nie wiem tylko o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:02, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: zdjęcie Jak chcesz to je usuń[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'DP']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(czego?)']] 07:49, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Krab_Szkielet&redirect=no zbędna strona przekierowująca.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:47, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Mała Uwaga Jak uzupełniasz szablony, to pisz w kolejności: Anime, Manga, Gra i Film, bo tak jest pisane w większości artykułów.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:37, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Ta, ale co to za problem tak teraz pisać? Zresztą grunt, żeby było schludnie i jednakowo także.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:09, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Do zablokowania http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/95.160.59.25 Po raz kolejny wprowadza fałszywe informacje.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:27, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Prośba o Pomoc Siema, wiesz... mam taki problem, a mówiąc ściślej z wrzucaniem grafik. To znaczy nie mam problemu z wrzuceniem ich na wikię( bo to wytłumaczył mi GW), ani z wrzucaniem do artykułu. Problem polega na tym, że gdy chce wstawic grafike przy nagłówku, to treść znajdujaca się w obrazku znajduje się również w nagłówku. To tak jakby dana grafiką byłą częścią nagłówka, ale gdy wstawie zdjęcie jedną linijkę pod nagłókiem to wszystko jest dobrze. Jak zaradzić temu, aby tekst z obrazka nie przenosił się do nagłówka? Bo często ładniej wygląda grafika przy nagłóku niż pare linijek pod nim. Może i zawracam Ci głowę, ale nie mogę znależć rozwiązania na ten mój problem. Pozdrawiam, Kolo12 18:22, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Siemka! Mogę Cię prosić o prawa do rollbacka, bo mogę dzięki temu szybko wycofywać edycje różnych osób, a jak są wykonane dwie pod rząd, to dość skomplikowanie usuwa się ich edycje. Myśle raczej, że sobie zasłużyłem :D[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:11, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:24, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Rozdzia%C5%82_237_Ok%C5%82adka.jpg Pomyłka w nazwie pliku http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Tails.jpg fanart [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:51, sie 21, 2011 (UTC) Do zablokowania http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/83.21.128.123 spam[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:45, sie 21, 2011 (UTC) Do zablokowania http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/62.87.214.70 zmiany w statystykach.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:18, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:180px-Sasuke_as_a_baby.png http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:180px-Sasuke_First_Sharingan.jpg zastąpiłem grafikę większą[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:46, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Shishi_Rendan_%28Lion_Combo%29 http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:ShishiB.jpg[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:04, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Tj. popatrzyłem na nią i wiedziałem, że ma taką samą rozdzielczość, ale chciałem tamta usunąć ze względu na nazwę.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:19, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Kusanagi_chidorigatana.png i jeszcze to[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:26, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Zwykli użytkownicy nie mają do tego uprawnień, a zresztą wychodzi na to samo.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:28, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie można tego uznać, bo ja Cię od razu informuję o istnieniu takowej grafiki i że sam to wrzuciłem. Łamałbym regulamin, jakbym to olewał i Ci nic nie mówił, jak robi DP. Proszenie Cię o to utrudniałoby mi pracę, bo teraz buduję galerię.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:35, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Blokada? http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/178.36.41.64 Czemu to IP nie dostało blokady? Przecież napisał artykuł o wulgarnym słownictwie, a potem zastąpił je tekstem niewiele lepszym, z licznymi błędami.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 07:26, sie 23, 2011 (UTC) Które lepsze? Hej, mam dylemat, jeśli chodzi o art. Ino Yamanaka, a konkretnie w Medyczne Ninjutsu. Wczoraj wstawiłem dam grafikę, ale mam jeszcze jedną, która mogłaby się nadawać. Powiedz, która lepsza? Ta, która jest teraz czy ta tutaj: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ino_and_sakura_mystical_palm.png Kolo12 09:06, sie 23, 2011 (UTC) Witam! Zanim nadasz mi drugie ostrzeżenie, za "Spadaj SnT", wiedz, ze SnT cały czas wycofuje moje edycje i odwala kozaka, bo ma rollbacka. Proszę byś miał to na uwadze.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:32, sie 23, 2011 (UTC) Pomocy!!! Hej, właśnie edytowałem Yugito Nii i przez przypadek wycofałem swoje edycje rollbackiem( a było ich dość sporo). Ty lepiej sie w tym wszystkim orientujesz, więc czy mógłbyś przywrócić temu artykułowi dawną postać? Oczywiście, jeśli to możliwe, bo ja nie wiem, którą ze swoich edycji ma usunać:(Kolo12 08:15, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) To właśnie ja sam wycofałem tamtą edycję, ale nie znaczy, że zrobiła to Korektorka. To tamta edycja, która mówi, że to ona jest autorką przywróconej wersji, ale to ja ją przez przypadek wycofałemKolo12 08:29, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Ankieta Mógłbyś zrobić ankietę "Co myślicie o galeriach?"[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:42, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Na głównej, bo tylko tam głosuje naprawdę dużo userów.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:02, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) No, niech będzie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:08, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Taka opcja mi bardziej pasuje, a odpowiedzi będą takie: "Bardzo dobre" "Fajny pomysł" "Dobre" "Średnie" "Złe" "Fatalne"[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:12, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Tak, oczywiście, że trzeba zrobić.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 07:54, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Nie chce Ci nic mówić, ale Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo byłoby przerobione, jakby wyglądało, tak jak z angielskiej, a nie inaczej. Biorąc pod uwagę Twoje stanowisko sugeruje Ci się także nie chwalić przerobieniem tak krótkich artykułów.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:33, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Jak chcesz, ale nie dziw się, jak będę potem ten artykuł przerabiał. Btw. wszystko co robisz to masz w Contibutions przecież :P[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:32, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Do zablokowania http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/193.59.138.141 Zmiany w statystykach.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 05:41, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Jestem na gg, jakbyś coś chciał.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 08:34, sie 26, 2011 (UTC)